


Искусно

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexuality, F/M, Modern Art, Public Sex, Texting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Когда По просит Рей и Бена поучаствовать в его выставке «Секс как искусство», они соглашаются. Ведь что может пойти не так?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Artfully](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691913) by [Celia_and](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_and/pseuds/Celia_and). 



* * *

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

* * *

* * *


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

Звонок в дверь раздаётся раньше, чем Рей этого ждёт, хотя конечно, она ведь не в курсе, где живёт Бен. Потому что она не знает его. По крайней мере, не знала пятнадцать минут назад.

Она открывает дверь без раздумий. Ей всё равно, что её волосы не высохли, а одета она в старенькую пижаму. И всё же Рей держится за дверную ручку для опоры. С минуту Бен просто стоит на пороге, ошеломлённый, будто не ожидал, что она откроет. Едва ли он смыл с себя всю краску: та засохла у носа и по линии волос. Он ничего не говорит, и она тоже: только сжимает ручку двери, потому что под его _взглядом_ Рей едва держат ноги.

Она не уверена, что в состоянии говорить, но всё же пробует.

– Ты приехал, – Рей не понимает, почему в горле ком, а в уголках глаз – слёзы, ведь плакать было бы глупо. – Ты приехал, – повторяет она.

– Конечно приехал, – его голос глубже, чем она помнит. Или он всегда был таким, просто раньше она никогда не вслушивалась по-настоящему. – Ты попросила.

– На тебе краска.

Он вытягивает руку и ищет красные следы.

– Я недолго был в душе. Хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке.

Наконец она осознаёт, что Бен всё ещё стоит на пороге, и отступает в сторону, чтобы впустить его. Он делает шаг осторожно, будто ждёт подвоха. Когда Рей закрывает дверь, и в тишине квартиры защёлкивается замок, с этим звуком будто ставится некая точка. Но это совсем не ослабляет повисшее напряжение.

Она снова поворачивается к Бену, и её охватывает непреодолимое желание что-то для него сделать. Приготовить обед из шести блюд и смотреть, как он съедает всё до последней крошки. Завернуть его в одеяло и дать уснуть у себя на коленях. Но вместо этого говорит:

– Могу набрать тебе ванну, – она нерешительно на него смотрит. – Ты не против?

Он сглатывает, и его кадык дёргается. Бен кивает.

Рей спешит по коридору в ванную, чтобы включить воду. Она поворачивает вентиль, пока вода не нагревается как раз до нужной температуры, и медленно возвращается в комнату. Бен всё ещё в гостиной, не сдвинулся с места после её ухода. Он не видит её. Рей замечает с дюжину мелочей, на которые не обращала внимания раньше или, может, обращала, но не осознавала, что они _важны_. Например, что пальцы на его ногах совсем немного повёрнуты друг к другу, или что он чуть горбится в безмолвном извинении за то, что занимает слишком много места. Она не замечала, насколько широкая у него спина или что рельефные мышцы просматриваются даже через рубашку. Но заметнее всего для Рей сейчас другое: насколько правильным ощущается его присутствие здесь, в её доме, где она может позаботиться о нём.

Это непреодолимое желание возвращается со слезами, грозящими вот-вот пролиться, и именно в этот момент Бен замечает, что она наблюдает за ним. Его лицо смягчается, и Рей приходится моргать как можно чаще, лишь бы избавиться от слёз. Она подходит к нему.

– Бен, пожалуйста, – она даже не знает, о чём просит. Но, глядя в его глаза, Рей кажется, что он согласится на что угодно. – Я хочу… – теперь Рей достаточно близко и может коснуться его, она протягивает руку и берётся за верхнюю пуговицу его рубашки. – Я хочу смыть с тебя краску. Пожалуйста, Бен, – она умоляюще смотрит снизу вверх, не отпуская пуговицы.

– Хорошо, – его голос теперь даже глубже, если это вообще возможно. Она не ждёт, пока он передумает, и просто тянет за пуговицу в сторону ванной.

Её переполняют волнение и страх, что Бен уйдёт, стоит упустить его из виду хоть на секунду. Поэтому, как только они заходят в ванную, Рей захлопывает за ними дверь и выключает воду, затем ждёт, пока он раздевается. Бен делает это медленно и методично. Без стеснения. Чем больше он обнажается перед ней, тем больше красной краски Рей видит на его коже. Не имея путей выхода, пар от воды в ванне наполняет комнату, зеркало запотевает. Когда он снимает трусы и становится перед Рей, голый, она внезапно осознаёт, что ещё совсем недавно он был внутри неё. Прошло едва ли три часа, да и что значат три часа в бесконечном течении времени? Что значат три часа в сравнении с шестью годами?

Она опускается на колени на коврик, и Бен медленно подходит. По идее это должно ощущаться как поза подчинения – Рей на коленях, и он стоит над ней – но когда Бен забирается в ванну и садится, он в её власти. Она открывает шампунь и щедро льёт себе на ладонь.

Предвосхищая её просьбу, Бен ненадолго ныряет, чтобы намочить волосы, и Рей тянется к нему нанести шампунь. Она медленно распределяет его по волосам до кончиков, нежно обводя подушечками пальцев круги, которые едва поднимают пену. Край ванны неприятно давит ей на рёбра, вода стекает по предплечьям и капает на пол с локтей, а пушистый коврик не особенно спасает её колени от кафеля, но Рей на всё это плевать. Потому что Бен ей _позволяет_. Сидит в её ванне с закрытыми глазами, в её власти, и позволяет ей касаться ногтями своей кожи.

Краска стекает ручейками, делая воду похожей на кровь. На кровь из ран, которые она неосознанно наносила ему на протяжении шести лет, пока он наблюдал и ждал.

Она немного давит ему на лоб, и Бен покорно касается затылком воды, чтобы ополоснуть волосы. Рей выдавливает себе на ладонь гель для умывания, чтобы смыть остатки краски с его лица. Она макает палец другой руки в средство и бережно наносит на его щёку. Находит линию за крылом носа и втирает гель в кожу, отчего подушечка её пальца тоже окрашивается в красный. Рей ведёт линию к подбородку, и на том особо нет краски, но она пьяна от ощущения кожи Бена под её прикосновением. Его напряжённых скул.

Но затем Рей касается его лба, и Бен смотрит на неё так, словно она – самое прекрасное создание во вселенной, и у неё в глазах щиплет. Поэтому она споласкивает палец и снова макает в гель, чтобы потереть брови и веки. На тех нет краски, совсем нет, но ей нужно, чтобы Бен закрыл глаза, потому что они излучают так много любви, что Рей не в силах удержать её всю.

– Смой, – шепчет она, и Бен слушается.

Он открывает глаза, и Рей берёт мыло. Она касается им плеча, и на этот раз Бен не опускает веки. Когда она проводит мылом по руке ниже, он вздрагивает, хоть и пытается скрыть это, и Рей замечает следы своих ногтей.

В её горле снова ком.

– Я сделала тебе _больно._

Он мягко улыбается.

– Ничего страшного.

Она не выдерживает.

– Почему ты плачешь? – спрашивает Бен с бесконечной нежностью.

По обеим её щекам текут слёзы.

– Я не плачу.

Он осторожно ловит руку Рей с зажатым в ладони мылом и останавливает.

– Почему ты плачешь?

Её подбородок дрожит. Рей нетерпеливо вытирает слёзы свободной рукой.

– Я плачу, когда злюсь.

Бен гладит её ладонь большим пальцем. Мыло медленно тает в воде.

– Ты злишься?

– Нет.

– Рей, почему ты плачешь?

– _Шесть лет,_ Бен, – теперь она действительно плачет, всхлипывая. – Ты был несчастлив. Из-за меня. Шесть лет.

– Я не был несчастлив, – возражает он.

– Но и счастлив не был, – икает Рей сквозь рыдания.

С минуту он думает.

– Я не был счастлив или несчастлив. Я просто ждал.

Она резко освобождает свою руку от его ладони, роняет мыло и от бессилия шлёпает по поверхности воды. Та брызгает Бену в лицо, но он ничего не делает, просто ждёт, пока Рей выплачет все слёзы. Между её всхлипами сложно разобрать слова.

– Ты… должен был сказать. Ты… должен был… сказать мне.

Она нуждается в его объятии, поэтому Рей приподнимается, хватает Бена за плечи и тянет к себе, не обращая внимания на намокающую одежду. Его руки тоже поднимаются над водой и обхватывают Рей настолько крепко, насколько это возможно. Она всхлипывает в мокрые волосы Бена, словно оплакивает его и потерянное время. Так много потерянного времени.

Когда Рей успокаивается и рыдания стихают, Бен отпускает её, и она снова садится на пол. Он быстро вылезает из ванны, обтирается, и теперь уже он забоится о ней, помогая встать на ноги и провожая в спальню. Рей следует за ним, словно сонный ребёнок. Бен усаживает её на кровать, опускается на колени, всё ещё голый, и заключает её покрасневшие щёки в ладони.

– Рей, – говорит он, – сейчас я поеду домой, а ты ляжешь спать. И, если захочешь, напишешь мне утром.

Бен ещё не договаривает предложение, как Рей начинает мотать головой, разбуженная охватившим её ужасом.

– Бен. Не уходи. Ты обещал, – отчаянно добавляет она, хотя Бен этого не говорил. – Останься, – она отпускает только одно его запястье, крепко сжимая другое, и нерешительно тянет одеяло за угол. Рей быстро и неуклюже забирается на середину кровати и увлекает Бена за собой. – Останься.

Когда он опускается на её простыни, Рей уже знает, что никогда его не отпустит. И всё же она заставляет себя сказать:

– Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь уйти, если хочешь.

– Знаю, – отвечает он, глядя ей прямо в глаза с такой чувственностью, что её глубина должна была напугать Рей, но по какой-то причине этого не происходит. – Я хочу остаться.

Бен ложится, она устраивается на его груди, и из-за её влажной рубашки его кожа снова намокает. Рей так и не смыла с него всю краску. Теперь и простыни испачкаются.

Но Рей в его объятиях, и простыни её не заботят, совершенно.

– Расскажи мне, – бормочет она.

– Что рассказать? – Рей чувствует отдающиеся от голоса вибрации в его груди.

– Что-нибудь о себе.

– Хм-м, – уклончиво протягивает в ответ Бен, поглаживая её руку, покоящуюся у него на животе. – Может, лучше я расскажу что-нибудь о тебе?

– Но о себе я и так знаю, – возражает она.

Он наклоняется и целует её в макушку. Лёжа в объятиях Бена, вот так, легко не ревновать его к той другой девушке, которую он когда-то обнимал. Она протискивает руку между его спиной и простынёй и прижимается крепче.

Какое-то время они просто лежат.

– Знаешь, а мне не жаль, – тихо говорит он, когда Рей начинает засыпать.

– Ммм?

– Что я прошёл через это. После того, как согласился на просьбу По, я раз сто думал написать ему и отказаться. Я был на грани того, чтобы так и поступить.

– Но всё было не так уж и плохо? – спрашивает она, зарываясь носом в его грудь.

– Ох, нет, это было ужасно.

– В смысле?! – Рей с возмущением поднимает голову и глядит на него. – Ты хочешь сказать, что со мной было ужасно?

– Я такого не говорил и никогда не скажу.

Она смотрит на него с недоверием, только немного смягчившись.

– Почему это было ужасно?

– Потому что я занимался с тобой сексом, но не мог поцеловать, – он смотрит на неё со всей серьёзностью.

– Ты не можешь просто сказать такое, не поцеловав меня сию же секунду.

Он приподнимается и тянет Рей за собой, пока она не усаживается на одно из его бёдер. Бен внимательно изучает её лицо, держа Рей за предплечья своими нежными, но предназначенными для грубой силы руками.

– Я должен сказать тебе кое-что, и мне нужно, чтобы ты поверила.

Она решительно кивает.

– Мне не жаль и того, что я прождал шесть лет.

Рей мгновенно касается пальцами его губ, будто пытается вернуть сказанные им слова назад. Шесть лет.

– Почему? – с дрожью в голосе спрашивает она.

– Потому что, скажи я правду шесть лет назад или три, или в прошлом году, оказались бы мы здесь?

 _«Нет»,_ – мгновенно думает Рей. Она бы запаниковала, услышав то, в чём Бен признался ей в переписке этим вечером. И теперь тёплая боль, наполнившая её сердце, уже не оставляет места для страха.

Бен читает ответ в её взгляде.

– Ни одна секунда, что привела к этому моменту, не была потрачена зря, и мне не жаль.

Она сейчас либо расплачется, либо поцелует его, поэтому Рей выбирает поцелуй. Она снова цепко обнимает Бена за плечи и перекидывает ногу через второе его бедро, чтобы оседлать и прижаться к его обнажённому телу своим как можно крепче. Когда они прерываются на то, чтобы отдышаться, Рей немного отстраняется и видит очередное чудо – теперь плачет уже Бен. Она целует его слёзы, пытаясь коснуться губами старых ран и одиночества и вытянуть их, чтобы было больше места для её поцелуев, ведь их у Рей для него ещё очень много.

Рей стягивает с себя рубашку, и он смотрит, возбуждается, дрожит, но не касается её, сначала умоляя в ответ:

– Не уходи.

– Не уйду, – обещает Рей и улыбается, это оказывается куда проще, чем она себе представляла.

И _только тогда_ он укладывает её на спину, стягивает пижамные штаны и трусики, отбрасывает их в сторону и прокладывает дорожку из поцелуев по её телу к губам. И когда она раздвигает ноги, Бен не заставляет её долго ждать. Рей снова ощущает это восхитительное чувство наполненности и встречает его прерывистыми вздохами. Но он не начинает толкаться, потому что не может перестать целовать её, потому что теперь ему можно её целовать, она разрешила целовать её, и По с его правилами может _идти нахрен_ , ведь всё должно происходить только так и никак иначе.

В конце концов она начинает стонать и извиваться в погоне за их удовольствием, и тогда он прижимает её колени к своим бёдрам и задаёт мучительный ритм, заставляющий её видеть звёзды. Она сама не своя, от неё остались только всхлипы, бессвязные стоны и дрожь. Рей совсем смутно осознаёт, как он изучает её лицо всякий раз, когда она вздрагивает, каждое её движение, подсказывающее Бену, как доставить ей удовольствие и подвести к пику. Его ритм замедляется и нарастает снова, отчего с каждым разом наслаждение сотрясает её тело всё сильнее. Рей пытается схватиться за простыню, подушку, _что угодно,_ лишь бы удержаться на земле, и Бен направляет её руку к своим волосам, предлагая вместо этого их. Она падает вниз, она взлетает, она – его, и не осталось ничего, кроме ощущения наполненности внутри и поцелуев на её лице. Это длится вечность и всё же заканчивается слишком рано – он стонет и кончает ей внутрь, чего она не позволяла никому до него.

– Как, – бессвязно бормочет Рей, когда её дыхание восстанавливается, – как. Бен.

Он усмехается, не слезая с неё. Бен вымотан, как и она, но ему хватает сил на то, чтобы приподняться на локтях и взглянуть на её лицо, будто впервые. Обмякший член выскальзывает из неё, и Рей тихо хныкает от потери.

– Бен, – говорит она, протягивая руку, и гладит его лоб, будто тот принадлежит ей, – мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что.

Он напрягается, собираясь с духом.

– Говори.

– Я уже несколько месяцев ни с кем не занималась сексом.

На его лице появляется душераздирающая надежда.

– Почему?

– Я не знаю, правда. Наверное… – она глубоко вздыхает. – Думаю, я тоже ждала.

Он не отвечает, просто целует её губами, на вкус походящими на вечность. Затем тянется рукой к лампе и выключает её, заключая Рей в объятия, будто её место – только в них.

И так оно и есть.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
